


Angel of music (Guide and Guardian)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Movie Night, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Talking, as always lmao, hinted too tbh, mentioned Allison/Diego/Luther, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: “You know,” Five says, the moment Klaus shuffles into the room. “I’m not at all surprised you’re late to Date Night.”





	Angel of music (Guide and Guardian)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> Today's prompt was Klaus/Five/Ben/Vanya - Date Night! (I think DFD is really doing some good for the poly ships - that ship tag did not exist before lmao)
> 
> If I had to describe the plot I'd probably say it's a poly mess teasing a poly mess about being a poly mess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You know,” Five says the moment Klaus shuffles into the room, falls back onto the sofa next to Vanya - opposite Five and Ben. “I’m not at all surprised you’re late to Date Night.”

Klaus shrugs. “It isn’t really Date Night. And I had to try and save my shirt because someone,” - he glares at Ben, no real heat behind it - “ruined it.”

Ben blushes. So maybe they’d been making out. And there’s the slight possibility that Ben had spilled some lube on Klaus’ shirt when they decided to do more than make out. Accidentally of course. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” 

Klaus lifts his eyebrows at Five’s words. “Didn’t take you for a Sugar Daddy.” He elbows Vanya in the side - more gentle than he would’ve been with the others but still hard enough to startle her. “Did you know Five’s a Sugar Daddy?”

Vanya lets him drape an arm around her, leans closer to him like she’s about to tell him a secret. 

“Why do you think I entered this relationship?”

Ben rolls his eyes when Klaus whistles. Five scoffs. They’re trying to seem stern but the effect is kinda lost with the way they’re sitting in Ben’s lap, curled up like a cat. It should look ridiculous - Five is at least several inches taller than Ben, not to mention more gangly - but somehow it’s still cute, Five’s head on Ben’s chest, their ear pressed right over Ben’s heart. 

(Sometimes Ben asks them to feel his pulse, to touch his skin and tell him how warm it is. They all do of course but he thinks Five gets it best, meticulously checking the time, checking the date several times during the day). 

“I’m not a Sugar Daddy,” Five says, sounding exactly like the grumpy 58-year-old they are, even now, with their body currently stuck at 25. 

(Luther had tried to cheer Five up, when they’d gotten the calculations wrong yet again. 

_ “At least you’re getting closer?” _

Five had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day). 

Ben smoothes Five’s hair down only to mess it up again, watches his hand card through the soft strands. “Five isn’t even a Daddy, much less a sugar one.”

“What’s the gender neutral word for Sugar Daddy?”, Klaus wonders, taps his chin. “Sugar…..Person?”

“Maybe Sugar Partner?” Ben looks up when Klaus snaps his fingers, points at Vanya. 

“Miss Vanya! You’re a little genius!”

Vanya laughs. “Really? What’s my reward?”

“I can definitely think of a few things.” Klaus eyes are dark and Ben watches as he scoots closer, presses his side to Vanya. Vanya’s blushing all prettily, licks her lips, and Ben is pulling Five closer in turn, tugs at their button up without really thinking about it. 

“I don’t wanna kill the building tension but we won’t be alone for long.” Five takes Ben’s hands, twines their fingers together so he’ll stop trying to undress them. 

“You know, us cool kids say  _ ‘killing the mood’ _ .” But he indulges Five, kisses the top of their head lightly. 

Klaus stops trying to wiggle his hand into Vanya’s pants. “Buzzkill,” he mumbles, kisses Vanya’s nose instead. Then he looks at Five. 

“See? You get all mad about me being late when the others aren’t here either!”

“Technically it isn’t even Date Night,” Vanya adds, subtly closes the buttons of her pants again. Blushes when she meets Ben’s eyes. “It’s Family Night.”

Family Night. Also known as Allison’s version of team building exercises. 

_ ‘At least she doesn’t make us run laps across the gym,’  _ Ben thinks, shudders. He’d take lounging around on the couch over Luther’s Health Trip any day. 

“It may as well be a Date.” If there’s one thing about Five that will never change then it’s their need to always be right. They shrug, hardly a movement with how close they’re pressed to Ben. 

“A Double Date actually.”

“Wait, Double Date? Who’s dating who?” Vanya looks at each of them, confusion written across her face. 

“Vanya, I love you but you’re pretty dense sometimes.” Klaus tugs at her hair, arm still around her. Twirls it around his finger. 

Vanya huffs. “You gonna enlighten me or…”

“Luther, Diego and Allison,” Five says. “They’re dating.”

“ _ Fucking, _ ” Ben and Klaus throw in at the same time. They grin at each other. 

“I hate you,” is Five’s only comment. They grin even wider. 

“Luther and Diego and Allison? Are all dating?” 

Klaus looks down at Vanya, at least one head shorter than him, even with both of them sitting. “I was shocked too. But apparently there’s something called Polyamory.”

Vanya snorts. “Jackass.”

“What? I only wanted to educate my dearest Sister!” Klaus gestures with his free arm, grins at Vanya. 

“It’s not official yet,” Ben says over Klaus’ antics. “They haven’t said anything. But-,” He shrugs. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“Not to me apparently.”

“You don’t live here.” Five shifts on Ben’s lap, sits up straighter. Ben’s hands wander to Five’s hips, hold them on his lap. Not that they aren’t allowed to leave just- Ben likes them on his lap. 

“Maybe it’s less obvious when you’re not always around them.”

Vanya shrugs, throws one leg over Klaus’ lap. “Maybe.” She stills. “But...Diego and Allison don’t live here either?”

Five answers. “Allison sleeps in her old bedroom every time she’s in town.”

“Which is basically every other week,” Ben notes. “And Diego might as well move back in, that’s how often he’s lurking around here.”

“Making gooey eyes at his beloved.” Klaus frames his eyes with two fingers, turns his head around the room. He drops one hand in his lap, the other going around Vanya’s shoulders again. “Seriously, he keeps  _ staring _ . It’s a little creepy.”

“Like you were any better.”

Klaus gaspers. “I have you know I was smooth and suave seducing all of you.”

Ben looks at him, face blank. “I kissed you and you started hyperventilating.”

“I wasn’t prepared!”

“You couldn’t form a coherent sentence for like an hour when Five kissed you.” Vanya smiles when Klaus glares at her. 

“I wasn’t-”

“You weren’t prepared, I know.” She raises an eyebrow. “Are you ever prepared?”

“I-, umm-,” Klaus jabs a finger in Vanya’s direction. “Vanya peed her pants when I kissed her!”

“Only a little!”

“You still did!”

Approaching footsteps stop their arguing, both of them shutting up to listen in on whoever’s coming close. 

“Thank god,” Five mumbles, only half-serious and Ben muffles his laugh in their hair. 

Allison stops in the doorway, looks at the four of them splayed out on the two couches. 

“Where’s the rest?”

“We don’t know where your boyfriends are. Maybe they’re making out somewhere?” 

Allison stuffs her key in her purse, leaves it at the foot of the couch as she sits down next to Vanya. “They’re not my boyfriends,” she tells Klaus. 

“Sure.”

“Whatever,” Five interrupts. “Did you get anything good?”

“Oh yeah!” Allison bends over, fishes some DVDs out of her purse. “I just grabbed whatever, wasn’t really sure what you like.”

Vanya looks over her shoulder, reads the covers. “Phantom of the Opera? That’s a weird choice for movie night.”

Allison blushes, less noticeable on her dark skin but still there, staining her cheeks. “It just...caught my eye.”

There’s more footsteps, someone running down the stairs. Ben strains his ears. Sounds like multiple people. 

Soon enough, Luther’s standing in the same doorway where Allison had been just a moment ago. He’s short of breath and his shirt is tucked out of his pants, his trademark track jacket hanging open. 

“Sorry we’re late,” he says, running his hand through his hair. 

“We?”, Ben asks, raises an eyebrow. 

Luther looks at Ben, then turns his head towards the empty hallway behind him. “Umm, I mean  _ I. _ I am late.” He looks back to Ben. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“You may be forgiven,” Ben says, serious, and Luther nods, completely misses the irony in Ben’s voice. He takes a hesitant step inside, stays standing. 

“You can sit down next to Allison,” Klaus offers, voice dripping like honey. Five snickers. “C’mon Vanya, scoot over.”

There’s some commotion on the couch, Klaus pressing up against the arm of the sofa to create as much space as possible for Luther to squeeze between Vanya and Allison. 

“On second thought…” He grabs Vanya’s hips, pulls her into his lap. To her credit she only yelps a little, lands on his thighs rather ungracefully. Ben winces in sympathy. Klaus is bony. 

“So Diego can sit too,” he explains to no one in particular, voice still artificially sweet. “And so I have something to play with when I’ll inevitably get bored.” He winks at Vanya, spreads his hands over her stomach. 

“Hey Five,” Vanya says, voice a little higher than usual. “Any chance you wanna swap seats?”

Five doesn’t even look at them, plays with Ben’s fingers instead. “No way.”

“Who says Diego will want to sit there?” Allison crosses her arms. It looks a lot like she’s trying to defend herself. “There’s plenty of space on the other sofa.”

“Exactly,” Diego says from behind Ben and Ben jumps, nearly knocks Five out of his lap. 

“Jesus Diego, could you stop being such a creep?” 

“Maybe you should start paying more attention to your surroundings.” Diego jumps over the back of the couch, lands next to Ben. 

“How long have you been here?” 

Diego looks at Vanya. “I just got here.”

Five perks up. “You just walked in?” 

“Yeah.”

“Through the main door?”

Diego grunts something akin to a ‘yes’. “How else would I get in?” 

“There’s more than one entrance,” Luther says, but immediately shuts up when Diego glares at him. 

“Just to summarize: You just now walked inside the house. You went through the main door. Correct?”

“Geez, what is this? An interrogation?” But Diego nods when Five keeps staring at him, shrugs one shoulder. “Correct, I guess.”

Five smirks then and Ben’s intuition is telling him that Five’s going somewhere with this.

“Then tell me Diego: Why did you go all the way around the living room? Why not go through the door closest to the entry?” They point to the door Allison and Luther used, the one that’s indeed closest to the main hall. 

Diego sits up straighter, rubs a hand over his neck rather violently. “I’m-” He scoffs. “That’s none of your business actually!”

“Di, why so aggressive all of a sudden? Do you have something to hide?” The last part is more of a sing-song than a question, Klaus swaying his head from side to side, Vanya pressed up against his chest as he leans forward. 

Ben notes how red Luther’s getting next to Klaus, not chiming in at all. Allison looks between Diego and Luther and her mouth’s open a little bit. She doesn’t seem angry though, rather….delighted. Ben smirks. 

“I’m not aggressive,” Diego insists, knife drawn. He’s keeps fiddling with it, turning it in his hand, a sure sign he’s nervous. 

“Can we just watch the fucking movie?”

Vanya’s grabbing a DVD, holding it up. Trying to diffuse the tension, trying to help Diego out and the urge to kiss her senseless is strong. Then again, Ben always wants to kiss her, can’t get enough of the taste of her lips. 

Or Klaus’. Or Five’s. But Five’s closest, so Ben presses another kiss into their hair, works his way down to their ear as Vanya asks: “How about this one?”

“Phantom of the Opera!” Luther sounds excited, taking the DVD from Vanya. “That’s one of my favourite movies!”

Ben shoots Allison a look. “Just caught your eye, huh?” 

Allison avoids Ben’s gaze, bites at her lip as Luther looks between them, confused. “What?”

Ben smiles. “It’s nothing. Let’s just watch the movie.”

* * *

In the end it’s less ‘ _ watching the movie _ ’ and more ‘ _ watching Allison, Luther and Diego trying to be subtle _ ’. Which they aren’t. Not at all. 

Ben’s pretty sure he saw Luther and Allison hold hands at one point, not as sneakily hid behind Allison’s long hair and Luther’s thigh as they probably believed it was. 

When Diego gets up to get something to drink and ends up sitting back down on the other couch, pressed up against Luther even though there is more than enough space left between him and Klaus, well. 

“This is so ridiculous,” Five mumbles, lips brushing over Ben’s throat. Their eyes are half-closed and they look like they’re dozing, arms around Ben’s neck, but Ben knows that they’re keenly aware of anything happening around them. 

Mostly because they’ve been whispering their remarks into Ben’s ear, making him chuckle. 

“Were we like this, too?”

Ben leans down, pretends to adjust Five’s grip on him. “We were never a secret,” he reminds Five, voice low. He thinks for a moment, presses his nose into Five’s hair. 

He looks over to Klaus and Vanya, Vanya seemingly the only one who’s actually following the plot of the movie, hunched forward on Klaus’ lap, chin resting in her hands. 

Klaus is rubbing her back, sends Ben a small smile when he sees him staring. 

Ben smiles back, moves his lips without saying anything. 

Klaus mouths back, raises a hand to press a kiss to the tips of his fingers, pointing them in Ben’s direction. 

_ ‘Love you, too.’ _

“I’d never want you to be a secret,” Ben says to Five, trails a finger over their cheek. Five leans into the touch, hums. 

“Me neither.”

Ben settles back against the couch. Five turns away from the tv, presses their face into his sweater. “I think I’m gonna sleep,” they murmur, move their hands to Ben’s chest. Right up against the scars there, just under his nipples. Five brushes his thumb over them even though they probably can’t feel anything, memorized their position from hours of tracing them, kissing along the scar tissue. 

They’re kissing Ben now too, pressing their lips to Ben’s collarbone. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Ben says. 

_ ‘Love all of you,’  _ he thinks. 

_ ‘So much.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Fuck! So many people  
Also me: *adds three more*
> 
> I wanted to make this longer but it's DAILY Fluff Dose, not 'Take a week for this' Fluff Dose. So if you would like to know more about this pairing, just hit me up (b-rainlet on tumblr). 
> 
> (They're watching Phantom of the Opera btw because I had Angel of Music stuck in my head all day at work).
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
